The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope
The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope '''is the first episode of MAD Season 3, and the 53rd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''The Iron Giant Lady: A female giant robot learns how to become a true prime minister. Raising a New Hope: Obi-Wan Kenobi sends Anakin Skywalker's newborn son to live with his brother. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been stuck on an alien planet for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 10:30 PM:' People who went to see the opening night of [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) the Avengers] finally go home after making sure there were no more scenes after the credits. #*'Tuesday, 4:00 PM:' The woman accused of overtanning (Patricia Krentcil) turns out to be the robot from Hugo. #*'Saturday, 2:15 AM:' Will Smith has a fever dream that looks something like this! #Opening Scene #[[The Iron Giant Lady|'The Iron Giant Lady']] (Movie Parody of the Iron Giant and the Iron Lady) #Animated Marginals segment #Genie Lamp Used on Noisy Wanderer (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Visibility Cloak (Parody of the Invisibility Cloak from Harry Potter) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Alfred E. Neuman is running for president. #Alien Father Uses His Stink Gun (Cartoon) #Audience in a Frenzy (Cartoon) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Nessie (TV Parody of Disney's Jessie ''/ Spoof on Loch Ness Monster) (Ad Parodies segment) #Super Duper Cutz Grand Opening (Parody of Supercuts) #Spy vs. Spy - Safe Bomb (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Parallel Lumberjack Deaths (Animated by Don Martin) #Edna the Kangaroo Forgot Her Pouch (Cartoon animated by Renegade Animation) #Horse and Cowboy Enter Saloon (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Raising a New Hope|'Raising a New Hope']] (FOX Parody of ''Raising Hope ''/ Movie Parody of ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Audience in a Frenzy) The audience at the band are still in a frenzy. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the MAD Season 3 Premiere. *This is the first time a British/Foreign film gets spoofed on MAD to promote the London 2012 Olympic Games, and also the only time the Iron Giant, the Iron Lady, Raising Hope, ''and Disney's Jessie get spoofed. *This is the first episode of MAD to have a MADvent Calendar as a new cold opening, and since [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']] with a 5-second Cartoon shown in the episode, and also the first episode to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. *This is the third episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The first was [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] and the second was [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']], and also the episode before the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM, and the first episode right after [[the Annoying Orange|''Annoying Orange]] at 8:30 PM. *This is the 14th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *In The Iron Giant Lady, three female robots appear: EVE from Disney and Pixar's ''WALL·E'', XJ-9 (a.k.a. "Jenny Wakeman") from My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Bunnie Rabbot (Obscure) from Sonic the Hedgehog. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Ewan McGregor, Burt Chance, Rock Star, Lumberjack, and Egyptian *Larry Dorf - Bank Robber and Horse *Will Friedle - Owen Lars *Melinda Hamilton - Edna the Kangaroo, Sabrina Collins, and Zuri Ross *Jim Meskimen - Geoffrey Rush, Harry Potter, and Nessie Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Miley Cyrus, Margaret Thatcher / Mecha-Thatcher, Maw Maw, Luke Ross, and Kangaroo *Kevin Shinick - The Iron Giant, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bartender, Cowboy, Ron Weasley, Alien Father, Bank Robber, Egyptian, the MAD News Anchor, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Beru Lars, Hermione Granger, Emma Ross, and Kangaroo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes